A short-range wireless communication technology such as Bluetooth or TransferJet has been known in this field. In the short-range wireless communication, transmission of a radio signal for detection is used in order to detect a communication counterpart capable of wireless communication.
Patent Literature 1 discloses TransferJet as an example of the short-range wireless communication. As described in Patent Literature 1, a radio signal for detecting an opposite communication device is defined as a polling signal, and one communication device sends a polling signal and the other communication device replies a response signal according to the polling signal. The polling signal allows preparation condition when both communication devices initiate a data exchange between them to be decided and also enables processes performed between them to be synchronized. Moreover, the polling signal is discontinuously sent at a given polling interval.
Thus, in the short-range wireless communication, a radio signal for detecting an opposite communication device (referred to herein as “standby radio signal”) is periodically transmitted. This periodic transmission of the radio signal is used to automatically detect an opposite communication device and then initiates the communication by bring an originator communication device and the target communication device into close proximity, thereby realizing an intuitive operation feel, particularly in the short-range wireless communication.